


The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

by dorkpatroller



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Covering My Bases, Hoshido | Birthright Route, King Leo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Past Abuse, a little hurt/comfort, about the bad things, because it's not really, i wouldn't specifically tag it that, its almost like a found family vibe but not quite, its kind of a hot button point of the fanfic issue, like a lot, or pass right on over this one, referenced abortion too, so just buckle up for mpreg, that said this is fluff, there's also a lot of talk of mpreg in this, they talk a little about niles's past, this is an abo fic, very briefly talk about pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkpatroller/pseuds/dorkpatroller
Summary: Usually heats last longer than one night, and the implication of what that means for Niles and Leo is a heavy one.





	The Light At The End Of The Tunnel

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of an art trade for my dear Cephy! xoxo

Niles’s fingers curl into the silky sheets of Leo’s blankets. He doesn’t mind waking here. He’s a mess--hair everywhere, clothes nowhere to be found, he’s not even sure where he left the eyepatch--but he’s comfortable here. It’s not the first time he’s found himself in Leo’s bed for a heat. His liege is the very model of a put together, professional, educated leader. Every time they spent a heat together before this, Niles made certain no one would ever find out simply because it was inappropriate for a retainer to take advantage of their liege.

 

Since Leo became king, he's tried to hide it even more. He'll be expected to marry noble, of course. Their relationship will be lucky to be a tryst on the side--luckier if his chosen husband or wife approves of it. He'll probably marry politically. Niles suspects that's what Leo is leaning towards because he needs to rebuild relations with other countries quickly and effectively. Once he had many siblings who could help him with that. Now he's facing it alone.

 

Waking in Leo’s bed after a heat isn’t what startles Niles so much. What startles him is that his heat only began _last night,_ and now he feels completely normal. Like the whole thing melted away, like he got what he _needed._ That makes him feel sick to his stomach. He scrambles out of Leo’s bed and can think of nothing but _escape._

 

He can’t yet. He can’t simply take his clothes and leave his king, that’s absurd. Leo would be upset anyway--he leans on Niles for support far more than he ever did before. He runs decisions by him as if Niles has any sway over them. He speaks to him in preparation for negotiations. He cries in the comfort of his arms now and then, when the weight of that crown catches up to him.

 

And he’ll need a bath, and tea, and all of his morning routines. Niles is his retainer, he should see to that. Especially since even Odin has disappeared, for now. (And to where? He left, taking Selena and Laslow with him, only days after Prince Xander fell.)

 

His back is stiff, but he shakes it off. He's going to draw that bath. Leo has his own private tub, it won't take long. Niles whispers the spell to fill it with hot water, and while it's filling he dips a rag into it to wipe himself clean. He's filthy from their night together… and normally he would think of that fondly. Instead, he briefly touches his abs with his fingertips… and then drops his hands back to his side in a hurry.

 

When the water is through he walks back into Leo’s bedroom. His clothes are just scattered around the bed. It’s fine. He scoops them up and he’s just pulling his pants up around his waist when he catches Leo eyeballing him. “M-Milord,” He clears his throat. Damn it for cracking. “You’re awake. Good. I’ve drawn your bath, and I’m just about to fetch your breakfast.”

 

“Niles,” Leo mutters, “Your heat?” He sits up, settles there on the bed with his blanket in his lap. Niles wants to throw up.

 

“Must have been a short one,” He mutters. Leo swallows whatever it is he was planning to say, and Niles tugs his shirt over his head. “Anything special you’d like, milord? Or I can prepare your usual.”

 

“You’ll be coming back, won’t you?” Leo asks, skeptically. Niles looks at the floor.

 

“Where else would I go?”

 

“Fine, then,” Leo says. “Bring something for yourself as well, we’ll have breakfast together.”

 

Niles doesn’t want to, he wants to hide in his room. He nods his head and steps out.

 

When he returns to Leo’s room he’s changed into _clean_ clothes. Leo has bathed, and Niles probably should, but he's clean enough for now. He sets down a tray that has a few breakfast scones and egg muffins on it and a pot of tea. Then he folds his arms and tries to seem like Leo's stare isn't tunneling into his brain.

 

He tries all the way through breakfast when Leo asks him to sit, and most of the way through a cup of tea that he hopes will settle his nerves, but it hasn't. Eventually, Leo interrupts his efforts by saying "You know well and good your heat didn't just ‘end quickly,' Niles."

 

“Stranger things have happened.”

 

“Did you remember the tea?”

 

“Having it right now, milord. Or is it too cool?” Niles asks. Leo rolls his eyes. Niles smiles into his cup. At least he can enjoy that little face. “I forgot this time, milord. But nothing will come of it.”

 

“Something has already come of it,” Leo says. He sets his cup down a little too hard on the saucer. Niles looks at the painted ceramic, and then back at Leo.

 

“I’ll make it go away,” Niles mutters back. He hasn’t decided the most efficient way to _do that_ , yet, but he can.

 

He’s lost one before. When he was young and caught up in the wrong crowds and living on the streets. He didn’t have luxuries like teas to prevent it, and he didn’t have the care he needed. And, more importantly, the leader of his gang wasn’t interested in any extra mouths to feed. _He_ took care of it, back then.

 

Of course, Leo knows that. The pity in his eyes when Niles suggests he’ll get rid of this one reflects that he recalls the tale. So they’re all on the same page. Niles forgot the tea, they went into his heat without it like fools, and now his heat is gone and he has to figure out how to get rid of the fruit of _that_ labor.

 

And then Leo asks, “Why would you?”

 

The question rattles around in Niles’s head for a few seconds too long. Why would he? There are a few reasons he just assumes are true. Leo’s first heir should be noble. His future mate won’t like it. _They’re_ not even bonded mates. Niles is his only retainer and it will certainly interfere with his ability to do his job. But he barely sputters out anything at all, and what he does get out is just another question. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

“Because I love you,” Leo says, naturally. “And you know as much. I know you feel the same. And because there’s no reason to. It’s unorthodox, but we could plan a swift wedding if that worries you. There should be no questions about legitimacy, and because… I think we’ve both lost quite enough.”

 

Niles folds his arms around himself. He leans back in his chair. “You’ve already told me you wanted to marry politically,” He says.

 

“I think I said I was considering it,” Leo argues. “It hardly makes a difference. After all they put us through, Corrin has secured the relationship with Hoshido. Minor territories are less troublesome, and… I would rather it be you.”

 

Niles uses one leg to push his chair out from the table. Then he stands up and quietly walks towards the door. This is a lot to deal with. Too much, all at once. He hears the scoot of Leo's chair, and then the tug of his hand. Niles turns to face him, expecting a lecture. Instead, Leo stands up on his toes and runs his chin across Niles's hair.

 

He blinks away the surprise, only to snort. “Milord, that was in poor taste. You’re certain to draw attention to it if you _purposely_ scent me.”

 

It's warm. Like being wrapped up in a blanket that's been sitting by the fire, it envelops his heart with a heat that reminds him that Leo does, in fact, love him. He doesn't have to put up walls. He doesn't have to be afraid. He sighs and pushes himself forward and into his arms for a hug. Leo smiles then and combs his fingers through Niles's hair. "It's ultimately your choice, you know. But this one is yours. No one can force your hand one way or the other."

 

Niles didn’t have that luxury before. He didn’t have a lot of luxuries that he takes for granted now. Being curled up in Leo’s arms alone is more than he ever imagined he’d get. “It _could_ have been a short heat.”

 

Leo shakes his head. “I suppose it’s possible, but I don’t imagine that’s the case--and I’d marry you regardless. This offer doesn’t hinge upon that alone.”

 

“What does it hinge upon?” Niles asks. He takes a step out of Leo’s embrace to fold his arms again. Not to be standoffish, but only because that’s how he’s most comfortable.

 

“Obviously your happiness, Niles,” Leo answers. “Don’t you see that you’re my highest priority? You’re my family.”

 

Oh.

 

Yes, they’re family. They have been for far longer than this, but it’s the first time Niles is putting the label on them. Leo is the only one in this world he would call family. Well, there may be another sooner rather than later. He clears his throat.

 

“Most people propose with rings, not babies.”

 

Leo’s smile breaks across his face. Oh, good. That’s the brightest smile he’s seen in a while. At least Leo seems optimistic and _happy_ about this. “I’ll buy you a ring.”

 

“I don’t need one.”

 

"You'll have one," Leo says. Niles finds a smile creeping up over his lips, too. So much so that he covers his mouth with his fingertips to try and hide it. Instead, Leo gently pulls his wrist down and he leans closer to kiss him there. It's soft but sudden, and Niles drops his eye closed and returns it eagerly.

 

“I suppose just _one_ ring is fine," He mumbles afterward. "If it's yours."

 

Leo sighs happily--or maybe relieved--against Niles’s lips. “Alright,” He says. “Then if this has all been worked out, and your worries are set aside… It’s time that you bathed and let me take care of _you_ for a little while.”

 

“Absolutely not,” Niles smirks. He settles his hands on his hips. “I have a very important duty to the King by taking care of him. What would the world think if he were to be caught babying me?”

 

“Certainly that you were slacking off.”

 

"So you see why I simply must refuse," Niles hums. Leo snorts. Niles nuzzles his nose and then kisses the apple of his cheek. "I'll bathe, but don't expect me to suddenly want to be pampered."

 

"An argument for after your bath," Leo agrees. Niles starts to step back and out of the room, and Leo stops him one more time. "Niles, one more thing," He says, calmly. "Thank you. For marrying me--and of course, all that will come with it. I've been afraid to wish to rebuild my family, but today I'm not so afraid anymore."

 

Niles could purr. “Good. You’re at your most handsome when you’re bold and fearless. Even more handsome when your collar is turned right side out, though…”

 

“ _Bathe_ , Niles.”

 

Niles snickers. “Alright! I’ll just be on my way then.”

 

And he leaves, but he knows well and good that after today he’s not likely to need that room of his own ever again.

  



End file.
